


Comfortable Space

by KyojinTimex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyojinTimex/pseuds/KyojinTimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know whether I can call it crack but I wrote this based on a tumblr post.</p>
<p>Basicly, Lexa trying to make sure that the place where they're going to put Cla-...  Wanheda, is comfortable enough as seen fit by the commander herself. Is a serious toned crack work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Space

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are not mine and a part of the TV series The 100 directed by Jason Rothenburg.
> 
> This is my first attempt at any kind of crack, so please don't judge me to harshly...

Once I reached the capital all I could think of is how I could bring Clarke here safely. Word was spreading fast like wildfire of her new-found legendary name. Wanheda.... The grounders believe that if you were to kill this so called "commander of death" that you can obtain her power and you could command death itself.

"Heda, the dungeon is ready to be occupied."

She looked to her guards with discerning eyes, and then to the steps that lead down to the area.

"I'll make sure that it's com-... maintained well enough." 

Lexa made her way down the steps. She had hesitated in her speaking, hoping that no one noticed her strange behavior. As she entered this "dungeon" , she couldn't help but make a disgusted look. This cant be where Clarke was going to stay. She inhaled trying not to make it earnestly obvious. 

For the next month, Lexa set out on her own secretly with Indra. She was the only one she could trust in all what Lexa was thinking to do. She figured she could make the dungeon as comfortable as possible. Clarke is a prisoner, but not necessarily in her eyes. Shes trying to keep her safe out of the clutches of Azgeda's Ice Queen. At the dawn of night like a nocturnal raccoon, she snuck around scavenging for anything she thought could make Clarke comfortable.

"Heda... what are you-" Indra whispered. 

"Shhh... don't question your commander." Lexa demanded quietly.

After a month of gathering the objects, Lexa set out to do what she intended. Pillows, sheets, curtains,...  
She held up a pieces of cloth to the walls asking Indra of her opinion.

"Indra! Which do you think Cl- uhh, Wanheda would like most?" Lexa was ecstatic.

"Between the purples and blues?"

Lexa looked to her for a second before exclaiming:  
"Oh your right! The blue would definitely compliment her eyes..."

Indra looked at the commander surprisingly, yet dared not question why she was doing this. She smirked knowing of Lexa's true intentions, even if Lexa thought no one knew. After another month of organization, Lexa finally felt that it seemed comfortable enough for Clarke to stay there. She took a look around the room and nodded feeling it was about time. 

*conceal don't feel*

"Bring in Roan!" 

Hello

Its me

"Find me Wanheda and bring her back to me unharmed! Do you understand? With your success in this, maybe I will think if lifting your banishment." 

Lexa had so much excitement in her and was hard to suppress it. But the. she remembered how she betrayed the woman she loved. The only thing now was to prepare for the worst. Her heart raced awaiting what was to come.


End file.
